The View from the Veranda
by Heather
Summary: Conclusions are drawn from child's play.


Title: "The View from the Veranda"  
Author: Heather Horn  
Rating: PG  
Category: MSR  
Original Post Date: 07/27/00 - Revised 03/27/02  
Summary: Conclusions are drawn from child's play.  
Spoilers: "Requiem"  
Distribution: Anywhere and everywhere. Please keep my name   
attached and tell me where you are putting it. Thank you!  
Feedback: Please send any comments - kisses and flames are   
both greatly appreciated - to heathabear@hotmail.com.   
Thanks a billion!  
Disclaimer: "The X-Files" is copyright Chris Carter, 1013   
Productions, and The FOX Network. No money is being made   
from this. No copyright infringement is intended.   
Acknowledgements: Thanks, Marie, for all of your hard work,   
kind words, and input - you're the best beta-reader a  
writer could ever ask for.  
  
  
'Til all the seas gang dry, my dear  
And the rocks melt with the sun  
And I will love thee still, my dear  
While the sands of life shall run  
-"Red, Red Rose" by R. Clausen  
  
  
"The View from the Veranda" (1/1)   
By Heather Horn  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
I blinked behind my wire-rimmed glasses, taken aback. I   
swallowed sourly, clenching my jaw as I tried to let it all   
sink in.   
  
"Is it - is it. . . " I could not finish the sentence, but I   
didn't have to. She bit her lip and nodded quickly,   
glancing up at me for a reaction, then quickly back down to   
her hands. It was a gratuitous question, albeit it   
contained necessity.   
  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to absorb   
everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours.   
My old buddy, Krycek, was back. Mulder had been abducted.   
I had seen a UFO. Scully was no longer barren.   
  
Scully was with child. . . Mulder's child.   
  
I had been their supervisor for a very long time, so long   
that I can hardly remember a time when I was not screaming   
at Mulder for his off-the-chart expenses for seemingly   
pointless investigations or nagging Scully for a plausible   
explanation. I watched them in the way that a father   
watches from the veranda as his children play Hide and Seek   
in the yard while the sun sets behind them. Sometimes I   
would join in the adventure, whether it was voluntary or   
because they each grabbed an arm and pulled me up from my   
porch swing until I could no longer refuse.   
  
From the sights I have seen, one might say that they were   
friends, best friends with the highest respect for one   
another. This is entirely true, yet I have perpetually had the   
slightest sense that this unbreakable bond might have a  
deeper meaning. Their relationship has always had a  
special something, something that has made me wonder if I   
was crazy, or if others saw it too - Mrs. Scully, or the   
Gunmen, or that Cigarette-Smoking bastard that people like   
to call a "man".   
  
At first I felt bad about profiling my most dedicated   
agents, but there were enthralling signs along the way,   
subtle but present. Not even a minute after Mulder awoke in   
the hospital with a gunshot wound to his head, he was   
bounding out the door against medical advice on a search for   
his other half. He has climbed mountains, literally, for   
this woman. He has trespassed, beaten, and arguably killed   
for Scully. He would do anything to get to her; anyone and   
anything in his way could consider itself road kill.   
  
Then there is Scully, whom I partially expected to catfight   
Diana Fowley at the hospital last year. The lengths that  
she has gone to for Mulder are beyond extraordinary. She   
has applied her science time and time again to save his   
believer behind, sacrificed her heart more times than you   
could count on both hands and feet just to make his beat   
again. She dug through the depths of Africa, helped   
to conceal his "death"; she even kissed me once! The   
things she has done to pull through for that man never   
cease to astound me. She always has, she always will.  
  
Mulder will be fine, wherever he may be, for Scully is his   
gaurdian angel, and he is hers.   
  
I wiped the stern look from my face, releasing much of the   
tension in the room. Placing my hand on her shoulder, I   
gave her a crooked half-smile, which was more of a smile  
than anyone could ever expect from me.  
  
"Congratulations, Agent Scully."  
  
THE END (1/1)  
  
Thank you for taking the time to read   
"The View from the Veranda". I hope you enjoyed it! Please   
send any comments - kisses and flames are both greatly   
appreciated - to heathabear@hotmail.com. Thanks a billion!  
  
You can find all of my fan fiction at my website,  
Mulder + Scully = True Love  
http://mstruelove.tripod.com  
"True love is friendship set on fire." 


End file.
